


bored

by destinyswish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And Also Everything, Degradation, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Wetting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, No Aftercare, Public Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, i finished this around midnight if there are any mistakes that's why, it takes a bit to get to the actual fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: Kokichi wants you to pay him back, in one way or another. You end up in an... Interesting situation.





	bored

**Author's Note:**

> hONESTLY JUST READ THE TAGS YOU GUYS,,, I'll meet y'all after I douse myself in holy water. This idea was fuelled by BardsAmbrosia :')  
> Also, it's porn, don't read into the plot too much, please,,,

_God, this is bad. This is really, really bad._

You loathed class trials and you definitely weren’t the only one. Well, you were pretty sure _almost_ everyone felt the same way. Not only had one of your friends just died, but you were also forced to convince the others you hadn’t done it. You already hated talking in front of groups and the looming death sentence just made your nerves go overdrive. Thankfully, you’ve always had a solid alibi and were only in the spotlight for a few seconds until suspicion was shifted elsewhere.

That wasn’t the case this time.

“So, what were you doing when the murder took place?” And then all eyes were on you. Shuichi’s voice was calm as he spoke, nonetheless, it was obvious he was already going through all the ways you’ve could’ve done it in his head. You were one of the few people who hadn’t been named in anyone’s alibi, after all.

Your stomach sunk. Because obviously the day you decided to spend most of your time in your room alone, is when someone got murdered. You hadn’t committed the murder, nevertheless, a lack of a good argument could decide all of your fates. _What if everyone died because of you?_ Your hands clung to the railing of your seat so tightly that your knuckles are turning white. It was hard to breathe with your chest feeling so constricted and you sputtered the first things that came to mind, panic threatening to sweep you off your feet. 

“Ah, uh… I don’t… Know?” The silence was deafening and you flinched at how stupid the comment was. You couldn’t possibly have said anything more questionable. But before anyone had the chance to call you out on your clear lie, the familiar laugh of your purple-haired classmate cut through the air.

“Come on! We both know what you were doing, silly!” Kokichi sighed exaggeratedly, a smirk curling on his lips. “We were hanging out in my room together, _remember_?” You froze for a moment, heart pounding in your ears. While you weren’t able to imagine why he of all people would attempt to save your hide, you decided to play along. It would become clear later, you figured. Your panic partially melted away, making you able to form a coherent sentence.

“Well, yeah… But it sounds kinda weird when you put it like that…” You shifted in your spot, averting your eyes. Both actions that could be interpreted as embarrassment instead of plain nervousness. What such a sentence implied was obvious enough, even if there wasn’t a shred of truth to it.

“Don’t tell me- Were the two of you _fucking_?” Miu immediately yelled out, a boisterous laugh accompanying it. “You must be really easy if you let that gremlin into your panties!”

“N-no!” You sputtered, heat rising to your cheeks. “That’s obviously not what happened!”

  
The discussion could’ve derailed further, however, Shuichi awkwardly cleared his throat. “I think we’ve talked enough about their alibi. The murder weapon is more important right now, because-” You found yourself not fully paying attention for a little bit, just grateful attention had shifted away from you. More than once, your gaze drifted to Kokichi during the trial, even if he wasn’t the one speaking. You couldn’t help it, what he’d done felt off.

You wondered if you had a price to pay later.  
  
That question would be answered soon enough, as Kokichi approached you a day after the trial ended. You were leaving your dorm room to figure out what to do today when you saw he waiting right outside your door. There was no one else around, as far as you could see. He started talking before you even greeted him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
  
"Soooo..." He drawled, giggling a little. "I really saved you back there, huh?" It was clear enough what he was referring to. You truly were grateful, however, the fact he was bringing it up again probably didn't bode well for you, knowing him.   
  
"About that- I didn't get the chance to thank you yet so, uh, thanks."  
  
He hummed in reply, the smile on his face twisting into something more sinister. "I saved your life, didn't I? A simple 'thanks' isn't going to cut it!" It seemed you were correct in your earlier assumption. "You gotta do a little more than that, y'know..."  
  
"I guess that's sort of fair-"  
  
"Good. Glad we're on the same page, then!" There was something off about his behaviour. His smile just a tad too wide, movements a little too fast and excited. It made you uncomfortable. "You just have to entertain me a little. That shouldn't be too hard, even for someone as stupid as you."

You huffed, though the comment made you shift in your spot. “Just tell me what I have to do already.”

“Geez, no need to be so impatient. You must be excited or something!” He’d always find a way to twist your words. “Well, since you’re so persistent about it…” Your classmate fumbled inside his pocket before pulling something out of it, throwing it towards you. You caught it mid-air, inspecting the small device. Was this… A vibrator?   _He had to be joking._

But judging from the smirk on his face and the small remote in his hand, that wasn’t the case. At least not fully. “Where did you even get this thing?...” You asked though you were pretty certain he stole it from Miu or something. “Are you planning to force me to walk around with it in?” As gross as it was, you were gross so it sounded pretty hot. You’d never admit that out loud, not over your dead body.

His eyes lit up and smile grew, now with an almost sadistic edge to it.  “That wasn’t what I was originally planning but, wow, that’s a great idea!” You wanted to scream. You dug your own grave, no way were you going to survive this ridiculous situation. Your face was on fire, possibilities flashing through your head. “You must be more disgusting than I thought to come up with such a thing!”

“N-no way in hell am I doing anything like that! It’s-”

He cut you off before you could retort any further, the grin fading from his features for the first time, if for a moment. “Do you think I’m _stupid_ or something? I’ve seen it. The way you look when I’m insulting Miu,” Kokichi’s voice lowers further, a smirk curling on his lips. “It’s pathetically clear, really. I wonder if anyone else has noticed?...” He trailed off, toying with the small remote in his hand. “But I bet you’d just like that, wouldn’t you?” You open your mouth to answer, yet he cuts you off.

“No, no. Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear your annoying voice anymore,” He sighed, chewing on his bottom lip.  “Come on now- It’s obvious you want to. You’re practically shaking after all!” If anything, he was the one being persistent about this.

“So be a good little slut and shove it inside. I’m not gonna be waiting forever, y’know.” You hesitated a second then slipped back into your dorm, slamming the door shut behind you. This was a bad plan. No, it was absolutely horrible. Nonetheless, you couldn’t deny that it turned you on. You could just avoid everyone, right?

Alright, fuck it. _Fuck it._ If it was too much, you could always just pull the device straight out again without much trouble.

To your surprise, he was actually still waiting there when you got out. “Happy?” You huffed, hoping the flush on your cheeks wasn’t too obvious. Why were you doing this again? If this was all some sort of joke, you’d never hear the end of it. Surely the entire group would know in minutes, considering the one you’re doing this with. Although when heat pooled into your stomach at the idea, you remembered why.

  
Kokichi seemed to want to test your statement as he turned the vibrator on. Your hands flew to your mouth to cover any noise from escaping while you glare at him. He burst out into laughter, turning the thing off again.  “I can’t believe you actually did it- That’s priceless. Miu was actually right for once! You really are an easy whore.” You shudder underneath the comments, averting your gaze for a moment.

“I-I’m just going to leave now…” You mumbled, the awkwardness of the situation finally settling with you.

“Go ahead! Have fun or something.” Despite his words, his gaze burnt holes into your back as you went towards the exit. When you were almost outside he momentarily pushed the vibrator towards the highest setting, forcing you to hold on to the door for support.

You swore you heard him cackle.

It was a unique day, to say the least. Thankfully, you were able to steer clear from most people, only occasionally being stopped for some small talk. You didn’t actually want to get found out. The thrill of just walking around while doing something so utterly vile was enough, with the feeling of your arousal dripping into your underwear.

Kokichi’s use of the remote was as unpredictable as his personality. Sometimes he’d shift it to its full capacity out of nowhere, causing you to bite back noises every time. During other periods he would barely leave it on, not providing enough vibration to feel good but enough to be annoying and distracting. You weren’t sure if he’d been following you around all day, keeping an eye on you or if he would simply turn it on during random moments. The timing was a bit _too_ convenient for your liking sometimes.

“Ah, wait a minute!” It was someone’s voice that snapped you out of your train of thought. You came to a halt, chest suddenly tightening. Of course, it had to be the Ultimate Detective, someone who would notice anything off about your behaviour right now and remember it. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you sure you’re alright?... You were acting a bit strange earlier and I was wondering if…” Shuichi trailed off and his brow furrowed, gaze focused on something behind you. You hadn’t turned around yet but had a lingering suspicion as to what it might be.

When you caught a flash of purple out of the corner of your eye, your hunch was confirmed. He latched himself onto your arm for a moment, pulling you off balance. “There you aaaaaare!” Kokichi whined, almost looking genuinely offended before shooting you a smirk. “I couldn’t find you anywhere, y’know. I thought you’d left me all alone, so mean!”

“Maybe I was hiding for a reaso-” Suddenly, Kokichi flipped the vibrator back on and you were forced to cough violently as a front, to cover for the buzzing sound and the accidental moan that had slipped past your lips.

“Are you alright?” Shuichi took a step forward to inspect your state, however, Kokichi jumped in front of you. For a split second, you were grateful. Then, he started quickly whispering something incomprehensible for you. The detective froze in his spot, his pale face tinting a bright red as he turned his head away. “Ah, sorry, I’ll just- I’ll just leave…”

“W-what did you tell him?” You sputtered, eyes following Shuichi as he quickly walked off, clearly flustered.

“The truth, obviously!” Honestly, you didn’t _want_ to believe him. Nevertheless, taking the way he stared at you into consideration, it had to have been something strange. You’d never figure out what actually he said, it seemed. Never in your life were you going to ask Shuichi about it yourself. The idea of him knowing what was happening made you want to die, however, with arousal fogging your mind the shame merely served as a motivator for it.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind, considering how you probably wouldn’t even care if I fucked you in front of the entire group- Maybe you’d even let them take turns, huh?”

“Don’t just say stuff like that- What if someone hears?!”

“You aren’t denying it~!” He replied in a too cheerful voice, clearly enjoying himself as he pushed the device up a notch.  You trembled, rubbing your thighs together and allowing a pathetic whimper to escape your lips before you regained your composure.

“S-shut up!”

“Well, if you’re so terrified of someone overhearing us…” Kokichi said, his voice lower than previously. “We could always go somewhere more private.” You didn’t even agree with or deny his statement, still, he just started walking away, with you following like some obedient dog. He lead you back to your dorm room, halting in front of the door and making you open it. Once the two of you were inside, he closed the door behind him.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Kokichi dialled the vibrator up to its highest setting. You barely bit back a squeal and your knees buckle. You were panting and shaking, not daring enough to look him in the eye right now. It was too much, you were so sensitive it nearly hurt. Shame thrummed in your veins with his gaze burning holes into you, yet it just served to make you more aroused, your thighs impatiently rubbing together. Despite how the stimulation was driving you crazy, it was even worse once he turned it off and you whined in protest.

“I don’t think you should be complaining right now,” He said in a voice a little too cheery for this situation as he took another step towards you. “You should feel lucky I’m even considering putting my hands on such a filthy _mutt_.” In any other situation those comments would’ve made you upset or annoyed, now it sent a pang of arousal between your legs.

Kokichi gave you a harsh shove, which sent you falling to your knees. The impact hurt, but with the pleasure still clouding your mind, it only made you let out a weak moan. Normally you were taller than him, now he was the one looking down at you. You felt pathetic and small, slick dripping from your abused hole. You’d been kept on edge for such a while now, the only thing you could think of was that you just wanted to come already.

“Now that’s more like it!” He turned the vibrator on its lowest setting and you shuddered. It wasn’t enough to get you anywhere close to an orgasm, nonetheless, it was way better than nothing at all. Kokichi pushed your legs slightly apart, shoving his foot against your clothed crotch. You immediately began grinding against it but because of your position, it was hard to get any actual relief from it. He just snickered, clearly revelling in your pitiful display.

“God, even I couldn’t have imagined how much of a whore you actually are. You’re like some bitch in heat,” The words cut at you and made you whimper pathetically as his foot applied more pressure. “But I’m getting a bit bored here, you’re the one having all the fun!” Judging by the bulge in his pants he was definitely enjoying this, yet you kept your mouth shut. Nevertheless, a small smile spread over your lips. With your flushed skin and shivering form, it looked coyer than you meant it too.

  
“What are you smiling at, slut? Didn’t I just say it? I’m. Bored. Do something to entertain me!”

“Well, uh,” It was hard to think straight, given the state you were in. The vibrator was still buzzing away, giving you just enough pleasure to feel good but never enough to get you to cum. You couldn’t really get creative right now. “What do you want me to do?...”

Kokichi sneered at you, one of his hands grabbing a handful of your hair and tugging harshly on it. A moan was ripped from your throat, pain and pleasure mingling together. “Do I have to think of everything for you? You can’t even think of a way to distract me momentarily?” He huffed, digging his heel against your clothed clit painfully. “You really are only good enough as a wet hole for me to fuck.”

Keeping his fingers tied into your hair, he uses his other hand to unzip his pants. His dick is hard and leaking from the tip when he pulls it out.  “Open wide!” He said in a sing-song voice, before shoving his cock into your mouth. Kokichi didn’t give you any time to adjust or to let yourself relax, instead making you gag by immediately thrusting. You couldn’t breathe and tears welled up in your eyes. He kept your head in place by keeping a tight grip on your hair, his fingernails digging into your skin. This wasn’t a blowjob, no, he was using your mouth as a fleshlight.

Kokichi was anything except quiet, moans and grunts constantly falling from his lips. Though you weren’t sure if they were all real, or he was just acting at some points. “Ahh- You must do this soooo often, r-right?” He panted out, smirking down at you. “I bet you’d suck a-anyone off if they asked!” Your teeth scrape against the underside and he actually let out a high pitched whine. If your mouth wasn’t stuffed full and you weren’t almost suffocating, you would’ve laughed.

He didn’t appear to like it as much, however, he dug his shoe against your pussy. Hard, practically digging in. Kokichi was still fucking your mouth, though his hips were starting to stutter, and his foot moved because of it. Now, he was putting a lot of stress on your bladder more than anywhere else. You’d been too strung up to use the bathroom for a while and with this weight, you were sure you’d piss yourself if this was kept up for too long.

But you were unable to speak while he was still fucking your mouth, so you couldn’t tell him what was wrong. Any attempt you made merely sent vibrations up his cock, making him moan appreciatively. You hollow out your cheeks and are rewarded with a sharp moan and another tug at your hair as he hits the back of your throat. Your legs shook with the effort of keeping it in.

A gush of urine escaped at a particular harsh movement and once it started, there was no way you were able to stop it. The stream made an audible hissing sound, making an embarrassed flush rise to your cheeks. Your body sent mixed signals to rush through you, both bliss and utter humiliation and you shivered in confused pleasure. The heat was trapped in your pants for a few moments before it leaked through, turning your pants a darker shade and allowing a small puddle to form beneath you. On one side you wanted to curl up and never open your eyes again, but the relief felt just as amazing as an orgasm could have. Tears streamed down your cheeks because of the conflicting emotions.

You didn’t, couldn’t, look him in the eye as he stilled his hips and almost pulled out completely, allowing you to breathe again and to make the blurry edges of your vision return to normal. This surely had to be the end of it, right? He couldn’t possibly be into this, he would actually get grossed out and leave. Honestly, you didn’t want that to happen, the thought of it making you nauseous.

Kokichi had been brought into a stunned silence, a blank expression overtaking his features. He blinked once, twice. You were about to mutter out an apology and usher him to leave so you could clean up, nonetheless, before you were able to do that, he let out a low hum and the familiar, condescending smirk returned to him. Looking up at him, his cheeks were red and his breaths were stuttery and quick.        

_Could it be?..._

“I’d say you _almost_ look pretty when you’re crying,” Every thought is robbed away again as his hips make contact with your face once more and he let out a cackle. “B-but you look prettier sucking on my dick~!” It only took him a few thrusts, with your throat constricting around him further with every movement, before he finished inside you without warning, grunting loudly as he did so. You didn’t have much of a choice except swallowing.

You coughed and wheezed for air once he finally fully released you, glad that air was freely available again. Your head hurt and your throat felt scratchy and sore, the fabric of your plants clinging against your skin. Basically, you were a disgusting mess. Once you returned to reality, Kokichi had already pulled his pants back on and was making his way to leave.

“Good luck cleaning, whore!” He called out while glancing over his shoulder for the last time. “See you next time!” Then, he slammed your door shut. You simply continued to sit there for a few seconds, brain still struggling to comprehend that all of that had actually happened.

Well, that definitely was an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> God has disowned me for writing Kokichi with a piss kink.


End file.
